


Retour surprise

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Correspondance [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A peu près, Drago Malefoy est une victime personnelle des compétences de Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy tombe amoureux, Gen, Harry Potter : Épilogue quel épilogue, Harry Potter est doué avec les enfants, M/M, Pre-Slash, vous n'allez pas comprendre grand-chose si vous ne lisez pas la série
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Correspondance 6 – Traduction d'une fic de seekeronthepatch sur AO3 – Harry rentre Square Grimmaurd après la fin de son apprentissage.





	Retour surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/gifts).
  * A translation of [Surprise Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458532) by [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath). 

L'après-midi des 41 ans de Sirius, la maison du square Grimmaurd était prise dans l'agitation habituelle du week-end : Sirius et Ted jouaient avec Teddy dans le salon ; Hermione discutait avec Andromeda dans la bibliothèque ; Augusta, Remus et Anne Cooper parlaient politique autour d'un thé dans la cuisine ; et Drago calé dans un coin observait tout ça par-dessus un livre. Et puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"J'y vais," lança Drago, glissant un marque-page dans son livre et le posant sur le manteau de la cheminée, hors d'atteinte de Teddy. Ils n'attendaient personne en particulier, mais une fête était prévue pour le soir, donc cela pouvait être à peu près n'importe qui de leur entourage. La personne que Drago ne s'attendait _pas_ à voir était Harry Potter.

Pas qu'il soit vraiment reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, arrivaient sous son menton en mèches désordonnées. Il était bronzé – très bronzé, ce qui faisait paraître ses yeux à la fois plus clairs et plus brillants. Il portait des bijoux – pas mal, en fait – des colliers et des bagues et même une paire de _boucles d'oreilles_ dorées. Et ses vêtements –une tunique en lin blanc et un tissu vert enroulé autour de ses jambes en guise de pantalon – ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que Drago avait déjà vu. Il portait autour du bras un serpent jaune et noir. Et (le plus étrange, d'une certaine façon), il avait l'air _confortable_. Détendu et sûr de lui, avec un sourire tranquille que Drago ne pensait pas avoir _jamais_ vu sur son visage.

"Salut, Malefoy !" dit-il joyeusement. "Tu nous laisses entrer ? Mon sort de chaleur fonctionne bien, mais il fait vingt-six degrés à Kalale en ce moment, donc on n'est pas vraiment habitués au temps."

Muet de stupéfaction, Drago se décala, tenant la porte ouverte. "Laisse-moi prendre ta malle," dit-il maladroitement, maudissant intérieurement sa trop grande capacité à rougir. "Euh… Dame Londubat est dans la cuisine avec Remus et Mme Cooper, et Sirius est dans le salon."

Harry secoua la tête, soulevant sa malle sans effort. "Non, c'est bon," dit-il. "Est-ce que ça va déranger quelqu'un si j'emporte ça dans le salon ? Sairah sera beaucoup plus confortable quand je l'aurai mise dans un vivarium, même temporaire." Il fronça les sourcils, pensif. "En fait, je vais peut-être en faire un permanent pour quand nous visitons, si ça ne dérange personne."

"_Ce serait pas Harry ?_" cria Sirius d'une voix excitée, et un instant plus tard il passa la tête dans le couloir. "Mais _oui_ ! Bienvenue ! Et qui est-ce ?"

"Bon sang, Patmol, laisse-le poser ses affaires avant de lui sauter dessus," dit Remus derrière eux, avec un sourire chaleureux. "Bonsoir, Harry."

En moins d'une minute, tout le monde était là, et Drago entendait Harry rire au centre de la masse. "Laissez-moi _cinq minutes_ pour installer Sairah et je suis à vous," insista-t-il. "Elle a été très patiente aujourd'hui et je veux m'occuper d'elle en premier."

Sur cette demande, les gens raisonnables (Dame Londubat, Mme Cooper, M. et Mme Tonks, Remus, et Hermione) retinrent les excités (Sirius et Teddy) et réussirent à faire passer Harry dans le salon, où il les sidéra tous en déplaçant une petite table contre le mur avant de conjurer du _verre_ en forme de haut rectangle, de placer un charme sur la base et d'y verser une litière de terre et de feuilles depuis un sac rangé dans sa malle, puis d'agrandir deux brindilles en branches, de transférer délicatement son serpent dans le vivarium et de conjurer un couvercle perforé, bavardant en Fourchelang tout du long.

Drago ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu Harry si compétent et efficace. C'était un peu ahurissant à voir.

"… eh bien," finit par dire Remus, "c'est… Sairah, tu as dit ? Elle est installée ?"

Harry leva la tête et sourit _encore_. "Oui, maintenant c'est bon. Elle a fait un bon repas avant qu'on parte, donc elle n'aura pas besoin de manger pour un moment. Alors, comment vous allez ?"

"Comment _nous_ on va ?" protesta Hermione. "Tu reviens après une année entière, avec un serpent que tu n'as même pas _mentionné_ dans tes lettres, et tu demandes comment _on_ va ?"

"… Je vais chercher du thé," murmura Mme Cooper avec un léger sourire. Drago serait bien allé avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la scène qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je serais rentré pour mon anniversaire, mais elle a seulement éclos en juin," dit-il en désignant Sairah. "Et je ne pouvais pas vraiment vous parler de mon projet de fin d'apprentissage si je voulais garder la surprise, si ?"

Sirius leva les sourcils et eut un grand sourire. "Projet de fin d'apprentissage ? Tu as ton diplôme ?"

"Yep !" dit joyeusement Harry, s'appuyant sur le mur à côté du vivarium. "Compagnon charmeur de serpents, à ton service. Joyeux anniversaire."

À cet instant, Teddy demanda "Pourquoi tu as un serpent ?" Ses cheveux commençaient à se teinter de jaune et de noir, il était visiblement fasciné.

"Eh bien," dit Harry, prenant une voix plus douce (mais pas du tout condescendant, ce que Teddy aurait détesté), "J'ai passé des années et des années à _tout_ apprendre sur les serpents. Ce qu'ils mangent, où ils vivent, comment leur corps fonctionne, et comment s'occuper d'eux, leur parler et leur apprendre des choses. Et pour prouver que je savais tout ça, mes professeurs m'ont envoyé chercher un œuf de serpent pour l'aider à éclore, m'en occuper et lui apprendre des choses. Et c'est Sairah."

Teddy fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce qu'elle mord ?"

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules et regarda Sirius d'un air facétieux. "Elle mord comme un chien mord – pas souvent, mais si elle est en colère ou si elle a peur, elle peut essayer de se défendre. Elle n'est pratiquement pas vénéneuse, donc même _si_ elle mordait quelqu'un, ça ne risquerait rien." Il regarda les adultes. "Les enfants que j'ai connu à Kalale ont bien insisté sur le fait que les Anglais ne connaissent _rien_ aux serpents, donc pour le moment la règle c'est 'ne pas essayer d'approcher Sairah ou de la manipuler si je ne suis pas avec vous'. Quand je commencerai à avoir d'autres serpents, je vous donnerai des règles plus détaillées."

"Tu vas avoir _d'autres_ serpents ?" demanda Teddy, les yeux ronds. "Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, je ne serais pas vraiment un charmeur de serpents sans serpents, si ?" dit Harry avec un sourire. "Tu veux que je te présente ?" Il regarda Andromeda et ajouta "Seulement de l'extérieur."

Teddy hocha la tête et Harry le souleva, le calant avec aisance sur une de ses hanches. "Sairah," dit-il, puis une série de sifflements incompréhensibles, et puis, "Teddy. Teddy, voici Sairah."

Teddy gloussa. "Elle me tire la langue !"

"C'est vrai," dit Harry amusé. "Les serpents utilisent leur langue pour sentir. Elle 'goûte' ton odeur, comme ça elle saura qui tu es quand tu la reverras."

Teddy tira la langue. "Regarde, je la goûte moi aussi !"

"Exactement," dit Harry en riant. "Maintenant, une dernière chose, d'accord ? Sairah est un très gentil serpent, et je lui ai dit d'être gentille avec toi, mais elle est beaucoup plus petite que toi, et elle ne peut pas te parler comme elle fait avec moi. Donc si tu fais quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas, elle va secouer la tête, et ça veut dire que tu dois la laisser et t'éloigner. D'accord ?"

Teddy hocha la tête avec un grand sérieux.

"Très bien," dit Harry, "On va s'entraîner." Il siffla brièvement et Sairah leva la tête de la branche où elle l'avait posée et la secoua dans un 'non' clairement reconnaissable. Harry hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec Teddy, le passant à Andromeda.

"Tu lui as appris à secouer la tête ?" fit Drago, impressionné malgré lui.

"Mmhm," répondit Harry avec un sourire malin. "Je lui ai appris pas mal d'autres choses aussi. Mais ça peut rester une surprise pour le moment."

_Il est possible_, pensa Drago en lui-même_, que j'aie un problème._

**Author's Note:**

> **Note de l'auteur**  
Est-ce que je vois Harry et Drago en couple ? Pas particulièrement. Mais quand j'ai imaginé à quoi Harry ressemblerait en rentrant (**Note de la traductrice** : image postée dans les commentaires) puis que j'ai imaginé Drago le rencontrant, eh bien…  
Drago est un peu vexé de voir combien Harry est devenu séduisant.
> 
> **Note de la traductrice :**  
Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le tome 7 de Correspondance, L'Agenda de Madame Londubat.


End file.
